Twice The Fun
by lionandthelamb24
Summary: Now that things are back to normal in Storybrooke, Emma and Killian start their lives together as a married couple with Henry and their twin girls Eva Faith and Ruthie Hope.
**A/N: I know that my writing skills and grammar are not good but I hope you all enjoy my story anyways! I love me some Captain Swan!**

 **Prologue**

 **EMMA POV**

After everything got calmed down, in Storybrooke and everyone could move on without interruption in their lives, Killian and I began to plan our future together. We got married in a very intimate ceremony with friends and family. Regina was my maid of honor and Henry was of course the best man. My baby brother Neal and Robin's little girl were the Ring Bearer and Flower Girl. It couldn't have been a more perfect ceremony. The planning of the wedding brought my mom and I even more closer together than we were before. She and Regina helped me plan everything and also helped me find the perfect dress.

After a year of being newly weds Killian and I started trying for a baby. Imagine our surprise when the doctor told us that we would be having two. We were happy but of course shocked. I think Killian drank nearly a whole bottle of Rum that night. After the shock wore off Killian and I decided that it would be best to just go ahead and tell our family that were two babies on the way instead of one. There was no way I would be able to hide my growing belly. I was already starting to show and with two babies in there instead of one it would be harder to keep it a secret. We did however agree that a gender reveal party would be fun once I got that far along and the doctor could tell us the sex of the babies To say that our family was shocked would be an understatement. Mom and Regina were of course very excited and Dad was a bit concerned at first but once the shock wore off for him everything was fine. I was worried about what Henry's reaction would be but to my surprise he was excited. He told me he couldn't wait to be a big brother and was going to teach his baby siblings all kind of things. Neal on the other hand not so much. He was the baby after all and has always been my little side kick so once he found out his big sister and idol was going to be a bit occupied with two other babies he wasn't too thrilled. Mom and Dad told me it would be fine that he would eventually start to understand. I decided to plan a day for just me and Neal so that I could explain to him that he'll always still be a priority in my life.

A few months later Killian and I found out we were expecting two little girls. We were so overjoyed with happiness and couldn't wait for them to get here. Their names were going to be Eva Faith and Ruthie Hope. I wanted to name them after the two woman I never got to meet whom I know meant so much to my Mom and Dad. We chose their middle names because faith and hope is something Killian and I have always had together. Killian I decided on something simple for the gender reveal. We had two large boxes filled up with pink balloons. On each box it said Baby A and Baby B. The party was held at Granny's with all our friends and family. Once everyone got there Killian and I got right to the reveal. We each opened a box and watched as the pink balloons made their way out of the box. The look on everyone's face was pure joy and excitement. I glanced over at my mom who had the biggest smile on her face. I even spotted a tear. Regina hugged me and told me we were going to have a lot of fun buy baby girl things. Even though she and I got off to a rocky start when we first met I couldn't be happier to call her my best friend. Killian and I thanked everyone for coming and told everyone that we had already decided on their names. My mom and Dad were completely overjoyed with happiness when we said what their names were. They were so honored and happy that our baby girls were going to be named after their mothers.

4 months later I delivered two beautiful healthy baby girls. My and Killian's life had changed for the best. The girls were both fraternal twins. Eva looked a lot like me and Mom but Ruthie was all her dad. To say that our girls had their daddy wrapped around their tiny little fingers already was an understatement. I loved watching him with our girls. It made me fall in love with him even more. My mom and Regina were a big help the first few weeks and even though Killian and I lost a lot of sleep it didn't change the fact that we were on cloud 9 with our two baby girls.


End file.
